Storage of hand-held hair dryers and curling irons and their attendant power cords is perceived as a problem in many hair styling salons. The hair salon utensils and cords often look unkept and create clutter when stored on a shelf or cabinet top, and some salon owners prefer enclosed storage for these tools. However, because of the attached power cords, enclosure can impede accessibility and use of these tools.